Sk8r Boi
by SparkulzGurl
Summary: [Finished] Duncan was a boy Courtney was a girl. It can't get anymore simpler then that. Only, its more complex. Duncan only has eyes for Courtney, who might have eyes for him. Gwen just feels, awkward. Remember, not all love stories end with the same people in love. GxD Rated T for brief language.
1. He Was A Boy

A/N: This is a story about gwuncan, so duncnay lovers don't hate! Also check out my other story Total Drama High School! I do not own total drama c fresh tv and cartoon network. This story was inspired by Sk8ter Boi. (no idea who wrote it, I think it was the girl who sang hello kitty)

He's the punk kid, she's the prep girl. This is their story, their messed up, crazy love story. And that's the best friend of the punk, the one that sees the real him. The one who really loves him. Remember, not every love story ends with the same people in love.

Duncan

She sits at the prep table, with all her stuck up, rich friends. I sit at the band table. That's right, I'm in a band, lead guitarist even. My band consists of Trent, the singer, Geoff, the drummer, Cody, the keyboardist, DJ, the bass player, and Gwen, the manager. I take my seat, and look at her.

"You who! Duncan! I think he's staring at Courtney again." Gwen waves her hands in front of my face.

"Yep, definitely staring at her." DJ says. Their voices are faint, like their talking in another room.

And I am staring at her, Courtney Wilson. Her shoulder length brown hair was swooped behind her ear, her bronzed skin was perfect, her cheer girl uniform made her look amazing. I knew she would never date me, I'm the punk, she's the princess.

Courtney

I see him staring at me, Duncan. I mute Heather out and just take him in. Defiantly a punk, with his lime green mow hawk and piercings. I don't know why he would like me, I mean, I know I'm hot, but he would look better with _Gwen_ who sits with him at lunch.

"Courtney! Are you listening to me?" Heather's cold voice fills my ears, snapping me back to reality.

"Oh, uh, yea! I gotta go, see you at ballet class." I call behind my back as I leave. That's right, I do ballet. It really helps with cheerleading, you know, flexibility. I run off to my locker, thinking about that punk. I don't like him or anything, I just wonder why he is crushing on me.

Gwen

Ugh. I can't stand that Duncan likes that Courtney snob. I used to be best friends until she got all popular. She probably doesn't even remember my name.

"Wha?" Duncan asks dazed from being in La La Land for about fifteen minuets.

"Dude, you got it _bad_." Geoff laughs. Duncan rolls his teal eyes.

"Whatever dude. Gwen what's the schedule for tomorrows gig?" I pull out the sheet of paper I got from _The Club_, the coolest club for underage teens in town. I, being the best manager ever, booked _The Sk8ters _aka Trent, Duncan, DJ, and Geoff.

"Well, you guys _have to be there by six_, got it?" I order, glancing at Duncan. He usually is always late for gigs.

"Yea, yea, I hear ya!" Duncan mutters.

"Your on stage at seven, when the club opens. That gives you about an hour to set up and tune. K?"

"K." The boys say. I love being manager. The bell rings, signaling the end of lunch. I hand Duncan my leftover protein bar since he didn't eat anything.

"Thanks." He says, ripping the bar open.

"It's nothing." Is it wrong that I always blush whenever we're alone.


	2. And I'm Just A Girl

A/N: So yea, I know I just published this today, but I'm having serious writers block with my other story, so I thought I'd update this story now! Enjoy. I do not own anything that you may recognize.

Courtney

I'm preparing for another glorious dance lesson at Miss. Gemma's School Of Dance when I ask the most stupid question ever.

"Do you guys think that Duncan Bruno likes me?" Heather and Lindsey both look at each other.

"Like, duh! But you are way to popular to be that skater boy's girlfriend Courtney!" Heather explains like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yea, he's kind of, different." Sky, a random girl from my class that just happens to go to my school pipes up.

"I think he's a junk!" Lindsdiot squeals.

"Punk, Lindsey. Not junk." Heather groans.

"Oh, right!" Lindsey perks up again. I wonder how she even made it past the first grade.

"Well, I think he's kinda hot." Everyone stops and stares at me, even the girls who don't even _go_ to our school stop.

"No Courtney, he's not hot. He's _gross_. K? G-R-O-S-S." Heather snaps. "Got it?"

"Yea." I mumble.

"Good."

"Alright ladies, let's get into first position!" Miss. Gemma calls out.

Duncan

"_Don't forget the school dance is tomorrow night at seven, so don't be late. Alright are we done here?" _Principal McLean's dull voice stops in every classroom once he finishes his sentence. Last nights gig was amazing! We totally blew the roof off the joint! I even think there was a couple of people there who could sign us with a record deal.

"Do you think Courtney will go with me to the dance?" I ask Gwen who is sitting next to me, drawing.

"Hm, oh, yea, whatever." She mutters, getting back to drawing.

"And that's why your my best friend." I laugh. The bell rings, and as I walk out the door, who do I run into but Miss. Courtney Wilson and the cheer girls. "Hey Courtney!" What am I doing?

"Uh, hey?" She looks awkwardly at her group.

"Are you going to the dance tomorrow?" What am I doing?

"Yea, we all are. Why?"

"Do you, uh, want to go with me?" What am I doing!? Courtney looks over at Heather aka da bitch, and she shakes her head.

"Sorry but I can't. Bye Duncan." She walks off with her posse. The stupid posse full of stupid little bitches. Oh who am I kidding, their _hot_!

"You okay? Cause ya look like my brother when he losses money at poker." Gwen"s voice scares the hell out of me.

"Wha? Oh, yea, Courtney just rejected me." I sulk.

"Her loss Duncan, your a great guy. She just can't see it." Gwen turns and walks off down the hall.

"Wait!"

Gwen

I turn and see him, only a couple feet away from me.

"Yea?" I ask. Duncan usually doesn't stop me unless my underwear is showing.

"Would...you like to go to the dance with me?" He asks. Why do I feel so overjoyed!?

"Sure." Did I blush, I think I just blushed.

"Cool." Did he just blush, I think he just blushed.

"Cool."

"Well, uh, later." He takes off down the hall in the other direction. I'm pretty sure he's shouting "_yes!_"

"Later."

A/N: so yea, I haven't heard the song in a wile, but I pretty much got it down. the next two chaptes are probably going to be the last since I still have to work on Total Drama High School (also a gwuncan story). L8ter!

Sparkulz


	3. Can't Make It Anymore Simpler

A/N: yea I'm probably going to finish this story today. The next chapter is going to be the epilog.

The Year 2019

Class Of 2016 is now 21, some have families, some are rich, some are poor, some are alone, and some are famous.

Courtney

I'm feeding Addie, my beautiful baby girl. After the divorce a few months ago, I feel lost. Scott and I just didn't connect after two years. I know, I got married at 19. Shocker. I still keep in touch with the cheer girls from high school, Heather became nice, ish. Lindsey ended up marrying some rich basketball player Tyler James and Sky became a business tycoon. I'm the only one in pieces. They always say the popular ones in high school never go far, but the losers do.

"Wanna watch TV?" I ask Addie, even though she can't talk yet. Addie giggles and claps, which is baby for: yes. Back in high school I spoke French, now I speak baby. I turn on the TV set in the box of a living room (I didn't say I was rich) and I see him. Skater boy Duncan. The one I turned down. He was rocking out on a guitar and singing the song I always hear whenever I turn on the radio: Princess.

_I asked her to be mine_

Cause she's so fine

and then she said bye bye

I don't need you princess

i don't want you now

i don't need you princess

i don't want you now

i don't need you princess

cause now your the clown

A/N: I know that sucked, but I can't rhyme for my life!

He wrote that song about me, I'm the princess. As the song ends I look to see who Duncan calls himself now

_Princess_

_Sk8ter Boy_

_"L8ter"_

_Red Records_

He calls himself sk8ter boy. I pick up the home phone and dial Heather's number.

"Hey Courtney, what's up?"

"Duncan, Duncan Bruno, he's famous now." Is all I can say.

"Yea, I know. The girls and I already have tickets for his show, wanna come?" I think about this hard.

"Yea."

Duncan

I'm practicing my new #1 on the itunes list hit single in the recording studio when someone opens the door in the sound booth.

"Juvie, give it a rest the show is tomorrow not in five minuets. Now come on let's go out and celebrate! Your a fucking rock star!" My manager/fiancée/best friend'a voice booms on the intercom. I laugh and put my guitar down on the stand (I have no idea what it's called). Gwen has changed a lot, but in a good way. She only has one teal streak running through her now long jet black hair. She has her own managing company ranging anywhere from movie stars to rock stars to even her own brother, the number one rapper in China (I know big deal).

"Alright pasty, let's go!" I haven't changed at all, maybe a bit taller, but other then that I'm still the same old kick ass juvenile ya know and love. Gwen laughs and we walk out to the car. By the car I mean my amazing Ferrari, yea, it pays to be famous.

"So where are you taking me?" Gwen asks.

"Anywhere."

Gwen

Aint life great? I got a great job that I love, an incredible fiancee, and, oh yea, I, fucking rich! We end up at a plain old movie theater in LA. Not the fancy red carpet one, but a simple AMC. It was perfect. Nothing fancy, nothing great. Just us.

A/N: Ha! I lied about next chapter being epilog. Next chapter is the concert. L8ter.

Sparkulz


	4. Rock Star

A/N: The epilog is coming next chapter! It's so sad that I'm finishing this story :(. Enjoy!

Courtney

I look up at the boy i turned down all those years ago. He's rocking out on his guitar singing the song he wrote about me rejecting him back during junior year. My friends are dancing and singing along, oblivious that the song is about me.

Gwen

I'm standing back stage with my V.I.P backstage pass, watching my soon to be husband preform the song we wrote about Courtney from all those years ago. You know that feeling you get when you feel like everything is right in your life, that's the feeling I have right now.

"Thank you New York!" Duncan shouts. Ever since the band broke up, he has worked harder then ever to get this far, and now he has. Duncan runs off stage and greats me with the longest kiss we have ever shared.

"What was that for?" I laugh. Duncan twirls me around and I feel like I'm flying.

"Because your the most wonderful girl I have ever meet!" He kisses me again. When he sets me down I see a brown haired figure watching us from behind the cracked door.

"Courtney?"

Duncan

The mocha skinned girl that rejected me five years ago, that I wrote my breakout song about, is standing twenty feet away from me.

"Oh, uh hey." She blushes. Gwen looks shocked that Courtney would even show up to a concert like this, and honestly, so am I. The goody goody shifts her feet awkwardly.

"So...what are you doing here?" I ask.

"My friends invited me." Courtney mutters.

"Oh, uh, cool." Gwen musters up a fake smile. "So how have you been?"

"Just raising my daughter, working, the usual."

"Cool." I grumble. Courtney awkwardly leaves, and I wonder what I would be doing if she had gone out with me. All I know is that I wouldn't be standing here.

A/N: Short chapter, but the story is almost done :(. School starts for me on monday, so updates won't be often. L8ter!

Sparkulz


	5. The End Is Only The Beginning (Epilog)

A/N: I know I just started this story yesterday, but the sooner I finish this story the sooner I can start my new story Total Drama Kids. This is the end of Sk8ter Boi, I had soooo much fun writing it! Enjoy :)! I do not own the song Sk8ter Boi or Total Drama.

Epilog

Courtney wakes up every day regretting the morning she turned down Duncan aka Sk8ter Boi, the most famous rock legend of all time. Courtney ended up remarrying and marring a few times. Her daughter Addie grew to love punk music and skateboarding. Addie knows that whatever she dose, her mom will always be there.

Duncan ended up winning Grammies and even staring in a few movies. He became a rock legend and almost ended up in the hall of fame. He lives in Beverly Hills with Gwen and their kids Natalia and Wilson.

Gwen had never been more happy in her entire life then the day she married Duncan. She now manages only the best of hollywood's talent. Sometimes occasionally attending affluent parties and award ceremonies in designer dresses and shoes to make the best dressed list. Gwen now lives with Duncan in Beverly Hills with the reasons she wakes up every day: Natalia and Wilson.

A/N: Thxs so much for reading this story. And thanks to all of you who favorite, follow, and review my stories, it really makes me feel a whole lot better on the inside. Bie!

SparkulzGurl


End file.
